Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year
by Francesca Jones
Summary: RoryLogan! Written for emicrea for the GG ficathon on LJ. Logan visits Rory after the Season 5 finale. Fluffish Oneshot


**Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year**

**Disclaimer:** As always, I own absolutely nothing outside my own creativity.

**A/N: **This was written for emicrea in the general GG Ficathon on LJ. It's my first (and probably last) attempt at a Rory/Logan story. I hope you all enjoy it! Even though I fully admit that Rogan is not my strong suit, reviews are as always greatly appreciated. Anyway, just for clarification, it takes place right after the season 5 finale. Title comes from the title of a Fall Out Boy song

Rory placed the last of her extensive book collection on the bottom shelf of the pool house. She stood, refusing to acknowledge the shaking of her legs. It wasn't supposed to be this scary. It wasn't supposed to hurt this much. It was supposed to be her exerting her independence, and doing what she thought was best for her. Seeing that look of hurt on her mother's face had almost crushed her though, almost made her think that maybe this _wasn't _the right decision.

A soft tap came on the door, and Rory slowly lifted her head, nervous at the thought of her mother coming to see her. She knew it wouldn't end well, and she feared that it'd end with her going home.

Rory's uneasiness melted away instantly when she saw Logan's face in her window. She crossed the small space over to the door, opening it eagerly.

"Hi." Rory said.

"Hey, Ace." Logan said, his mouth turning into a charming smile. He leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips.

Rory leaned into him, the feeling of his lips on hers sending a jolt down her spine.

Logan pulled away from Rory and said, "Well, are you going to invite me in?"

Rory took a few steps back and said with a weak smile, "Welcome to my home. Please come in."

Logan stepped into the pool house and Rory noticed that he was carrying a bottle of champagne.

"What's the occasion?" Rory asked, sitting down on the couch and arching an eyebrow.

"Why, you are, Ace." Logan said as though it was obvious. He put the champagne down and went into the kitchen area to get some glasses.

"You're navigating this place pretty well for only having been here once." Rory commented amusedly as Logan produced two champagne flutes.

Logan shrugged. "Navigating other people's houses is my natural gift." He said with a grin. "That and juggling."

"Yes, you are quite the juggler. That trick with the watermelons was spectacular." Rory agreed sarcastically.

Logan sat down next to Rory and popped the cork off the champagne. He poured a generous amount into each glass and raised his, charming smile still in place.

"To you, Ace. For being brave enough to do this."

He went to tap his glass against Rory's in a toast, but Rory put her glass down without acknowledging him. "This isn't brave." She said, sounding miserable. "This is cowardice in the first degree."

"Now come on, Ace." Logan said teasingly. "This is definitely third degree cowardice. OK, _maybe_ second degree. Maybe."

"Logan." Rory frowned, obviously not amused.

Logan sighed and put his glass down next to Rory's. He wrapped an arm around her. "OK. Lay it all on me, Rory."

Rory snuggled into him, pleased with his use of her name. She loved that he had a nickname for her, but she also loved it when he used her name. "Am I doing the right thing?" She demanded seriously. "I mean, do you think taking a year off was the right thing to do?"

Logan hesitated before answering, and that was all the answer Rory needed. "You think I'm wrong."

"I never said that." Logan said. "I know you're going through a lot of stuff right now, and I know that _you_ think that this is the best thing for you. That's the only thing you can go by. You're confused, and I think that a year off will probably help you figure everything out." He finished firmly.

Rory smiled a small smile at him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Logan repeated, placing a kiss right behind her ear.

Rory lost her smile again. "But, your dad…"

"Is a complete ass." Logan said, trying not to get frustrated. "You know that. Rory, he was wrong."

Rory's frown deepened. "Was he?"

"Yes!" Logan exclaimed passionately. He pushed himself off the couch and dropped down on his knees in front of her. He took her hands and said, "Look at me, Ace."

Rory looked at him, and he was able to see the tears in her eyes. "Rory, my dad was wrong. He was completely and totally wrong. You're a good writer. That's a lie. You're a _great_ writer. You've got good instincts, and you do _amazing_ research. You're the best reporter on the paper."

"Really?" Rory asked, smiling happily.

"Really." Logan insisted. "You're one damn good journalist."

Rory met his eyes and asked quietly, "Christiane Amapour good?"

"Please." Logan said with a scoff. "You're the reason Christiane Amapour hides in trenches overseas. She knows she's no match for Rory Gilmore."

Rory laughed and wiped at her eyes. "You're mocking me."

"Just a little." Logan said with a shrug. He kissed her hand lightly. "But you're good, and you're determined as Hell, and that's what's going to make you an amazing journalist. You don't give up until you get exactly what you want."

"Like what?" Rory asked.

"Like a strikingly handsome, rich, smart, witty boyfriend." Logan retorted, standing.

"Oh that?" Rory asked, wrinkling up her nose in fake disgust. "That wasn't really that hard. Besides, he's not so great."

Logan stood and dusted off his pant legs. "Yeah, I've heard that." He sat back down next to Rory and said, "It's a good thing he doesn't know we've got this thing on the side. He kissed her neck seductively.

Rory shuddered pleasantly at the feeling, amazed at Logan's ability to take all her doubts and insecurities away. She turned her body and leaned into him, tangling her hands in his short, blonde hair. "Thank you." She murmured hoarsely.

She could feel Logan smiling against her neck before he pulled away. "I didn't say anything that wasn't true." He said simply before attacking her mouth with his.

Rory lost herself in the passion of Logan's kiss, flattening herself against the couch as he rested his weight on top of her. She moaned softly as he touched her flesh underneath her shirt. He pulled away, panting.

"The bed." Rory said quietly.

Logan nodded and stood, offering a hand to Rory. She took it and went to lead him to where her bed was located, but he stopped her. "I'll lead the way." He murmured in her ear. "Why let my natural gifts go to waste?"

Rory smiled widely, all nervousness, guilt, and fear forgotten for the moment. Right now, she was with Logan and that's all that mattered.

**End**


End file.
